if you love me, will you let me know
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Bane/Talia Prompt: Their first time. Bane is much more nervous, self conscious and awkward than would be expected." / or I am taking prompts on Tumblr and this was one.


Once in his life, Bane was taught of stories where gods and goddesses existed and their beauty and power over passed those of mere mortals and monsters.

And as he entered the room in the dead of night, he finally figured out why.

The room was dark, lit only by candles and the moonlight pouring from the window, the scents of roses and lilac consumed the room, preferable to the smell of dirt, sweat and blood from his mission.

"You've been gone long enough," The small woman said as she slowly sat up on the bed, she wore nothing more than a white see-through nightie, with pearl colored ribbons holding the sides of her hips. Her dark hair was wild and tangled around her face but it framed her so perfectly. Bane stood where he was, caught in the sight.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" He asks, hating the sound of his voice through the mask, raspy and in awe. She smiles.

"I've been waiting for you," She rolled o the left side of the bed. "Join me," She said as she padded the right side.

Bane ignores her and walks towards the counter, shrugging his coat off. He looks in the mirror and tries to ignore the fact of what he's become. "Talia, get out."

With a frown she stands up and walks towards him. "Bane," She stroke his cheek, or what little of his cheek was there. "I've watched you move mountains for me, protect me and never harm me, no matter how cruel or inappropriate I was," She took his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. "Let me give you something in return, something you can call yours."

Bane remains emotionless but a storm of thought is brewing inside him. She is willing to do this, have this amazing experience, but with him. An experience that would usually be performed by people who love each other, not a goddess and her monster.

She leads him to the bed and places his back against the mattress. She takes off his shirt and graces her fingers against his rough skin, letting them fall between the cracks of his well toned muscles. She counts the scars across his chest with soft kisses as Bane's eyes shut. His hands fly up to her breasts and he freezes because of such a bold move, Talia laughs.

"That is what I want," She arched her back more, so her breasts were more accessible to him; he took them both in his hands. Her hands slide down and she manages to take out his pants, he finished kicking him of the bed.

Then, by the surprise of all, she lowered her head and took his cock in her mouth. Bane froze for three seconds at the sudden action the fire rose to him. Her lips were curved around his shaft and her tongue dance around him, he moaned at the feel of her, his hands by his sides, curling fists into the sheets, to not take her head and push her down. She looks up to him with those blue eyes and licks him once again.

Not being able to do anything to her back, he flips her, she's so small against the his big body, he takes of his mask and kisses her.

The pain was haunting, the flesh of what was left of his lips was slowly moving against her lips and she felt like she was on air. The sensation of Bane kissing her, something she herself never thought she'd experience was happening and it felt amazing, she moaned when he pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened them as an invite. He hissed and yanked himself away from her, desperately trying to put his mask back on. The pain was excruciating, his eyes were starting to water and it felt as if his whole face was lit on fire. When the mask was properly placed back on, he looked away, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You don't deserve this, Talia," He said as he felt her head on his shoulder. "You deserve a proper lover."

"Could be, but I want you," She said as she sits down on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You protected me when nobody else did, you loved me, cherished me and were always by my side, tell me, how could I possibly want anybody else?" She kissed his mask and he closed his eyes and tried to imagine him doing the same, remembering how amazing her lips felt.

He pushes her back again and he's on his knees, holding her knees. He parts her legs and lifts her nightie to reveal she wore no underwear. He looks up at her as if asking permission to do this, she nods. He pushes her against him and he's inside of her.

A sharp cry of pain escaped her lips later to be replaced by more of pleasure and he slowly rocked himself against her, by two strokes at first, then he picked up the pace and went faster. The way she tore her own nightie away and she dug her nails against his shoulders was an amazing kind of pain.

Her breasts moved up and down, bouncing against his chest as he held her by her arse and pushed her against him, more and more until he felt heat around him as she came, pushing against her more slowly now, in a few strokes he came all across her belly.

Sighing he rolls off her and she immediately looks for comfort in his arms, she nestles herself and he wraps her tight.

"You know this is my father's room right?"

"I'm trying not to laugh." He says as he plays with the curls of her hair and sighs because he can't believe she's his.


End file.
